Château de sable et rencontre innatendue
by Flamby
Summary: OS-Post Poudlard-PDV Ginny :C'était comme une sorte de rendez-vous pour Ginny Potter,tous les mardis,elle se retrouvait assise sur un banc du parc a discuté de tout et de rien avec Grace Weasley.Mais aujourd'hui elle allait faire une rencontre innatendu


_Bonjours a tous c'est mon première Os alors ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire ^^ mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. C'est post Poudlard et j'ai écrit du PDV de Ginny._

_Et aussi n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si vous voyez une faute d'orthographe car je ne se suis pas très douée dans ce domaine. Excusez moi d'avance._

_Bonne lecture_

Il était 16h et à cet instant le parc était envahie d'enfants qui couraient en tout sens,se balançaient et criaient de partout. C'était comme une sorte de rendez-vous pour Ginny Potter , tous les mardis, elle se retrouvait assise sur un banc du parc à discuter de tout et de rien avec Grace Weasley, la femme de ron, tout en surveillant ses trois enfants et leurs deux cousins. D'ailleurs depuis au moins dix minutes Grace et elle s'amusaient à les regarder en train d'essayer de faire un château de sable. Leur tentative était vaine le sable du parc était bien trop sec pour y arriver. Une petite fille vient se poster derrière eux et leur lança d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune contestation :

-Vous n'y arriverez jamais, le sable est trop sec !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Lui-lança Albus le cadet des enfants Potter

-Je le sais parce que j'en ai déjà fait avec mon frère

-Ba vient nous aidez si tu es si maligne ! répliqua Rose l'ainé des deux enfants de Grace

La petite fille hésita mais,finit par accepter, elle leur dit qu'il fallait avant tout de l'eau. Ils en demandèrent à leurs mères et se mirent en quête dans construire un autre avec un peu plus de chance de le réussir cette fois.

Ginny observa cette petite fille qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Oui, mais qui ?

Elle avait de long cheveux blond doré légèrement ondulé plutôt épais,elle avait le teint très pale qu'on pouvait presque croire que sa peau était transparente,ses yeux était de couleur clair surement bleu, mais ce qu'on remarquait le plus c'était à quel point cette petite fille était jolie,elle avait un certain charisme,quelque chose de plus que les autres qui attirait le regard. Elle ne devait pourtant pas avoir plus de 8 ans.

Les enfants essayaient toujours de faire leur château mais, même avec l'aide de la petite fille, ils n'y arrivaient pas.

-Pfft, c'était pas la peine de nous aider si c'est pour arriver au même résultat que tout à l'heure ! Grogna,James Potter

-Oh, c'est comme les dragées de bertie crochue soit tu as de la chance soit tu en as pas, c'est pas ma faute lança avec colère la petite fille ses yeux qui étaient en faite gris avaient l'air de lancer des éclairs.

Personne n'osa lui répondre,elle ajouta un peu plus calmement :

-Si vous voulez je peux appeler Hugo lui il y arrive à tous les coups !

- C'est qui Hugo ? Interrogea la petite lily

-C'est mon grand frère, je vais le chercher, et elle partie en courant vers un banc voisin

C'est là que Ginny eu un choque il y avait deux personnes sur ce banc: le fameux Hugo et surement leur mère tous les deux lisaient un livre. Ce qui choqua Ginny fut l'apparence d'Hugo, dès qu'il s'approcha du bac à sable le doute n'était même plus permit.

-J'espère que c'est pour une bonne raison que tu m'as fait venir Éléonore car mon livre était passionnant dit-il avec agacement.

Hugo était plutôt grand et menue, contrairement à sa sœur,qui s'appelait donc Éléonore, il avait le teint légèrement halé, mais ses cheveux ne donnaient aucun doute sur son identité de même que son visage. Ses cheveux étaient blond très clair et il avait un nez pointu et des traits fins. C'était le sosie presque parfait de Drago Malfoy ! Seul grande différence au lieu d'avoir des yeux gris glaciale,il avait des yeux noisette qui lui donnait tout de suite un air chaleureux.

Ainsi donc elle avait devant elle les enfants de Drago Malfoy, ex-mangemort et ennemi à l'époque de Poudlard.

-C'est pourtant simple de faire des châteaux de sables lança-t-il comme si il avait des incultes en face de lui .

Deux secondes plus tard un beau château de sable bien solide était devant eux

-Vous voyez ce n'est pas bien compliqué !

Les six autres enfants essayèrent à leur tour mais se fut un échec complet.

-Comment tu fais! On y arrive jamais dit-james

-Bon je recommence , tachez de bien regarder cette fois répondit-il avec des faux air de professeur

Il réussit encore une foi, les autres essayèrent de nouveaux et cette foi seul lily n'avait pas réussi. Ils crièrent tous de joie, sauf lily qui se mit à pleurer.

-Attend je vais te le faire ton château dit Hugo.

Tout le petit groupe avait désormais son petit château.

-Hugo, Éléonore il est l'heure de rentrer lança une voix

-Oh non maman on peut rester plus longtemps stp stp stp dit Eleonore d'une voix suppliante

-Non, ma chérie tu reviendras un autre jour. En plus on doit aller chercher les jumeaux.

Le deuxième choque fut encore plus grand, par merlin ! Elle n'avait quand même pas ! Non ! C'était impossible !

-Hermione ! Elle se retourna vers elle

-Ginny ! répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement paniqué

-Je n'en crois pas mes yeux,cela fait si longtemps

-Oui en effet répondit-elle amèrement. Elle avait changé,elle était devenu une belle femme avec une certaine classe,Ginny la trouvait resplendissante !

-Je... Enfin Je suis si étonnée de te revoir, tu es magnifique et tu as deux très beaux enfants

-4, les jumeaux sont chez Narcissa

Ginny restât ahuri devant cette réponse, le doute se confirmé donc !

-Oui reprit-elle en souriant j'ai épousé Drago Malfoy, le vie peut être étonnante parfois.

-Oui...Oui très je ne sais même pas quoi dire.

Quand Harry allait savoir ça ! Et Ron ! Elle n'osait même pas imaginer sa réaction. C'était un peu à cause de lui d'ailleurs qu'elles ne se parlaient plus. La relation entre Ron et Hermione avait fini en catastrophe. Ron lui en voulait tellement qu'elle l'ai plaqué qu'il avait dit à tout le monde qu'elle l'avait trompé. Ginny l'avait cru et s'était fortement disputé avec elle. Hermione était partie et avait coupé les ponts avec les weasley et Harry par la même occasion.

-Je suis contente de t'avoir revu mais nous devons partir, passe le bonjour à Harry. Au revoir Ginny

Elle avait coupé court à la discussion, Ginny aurait voulu plus, elle aurait voulu savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, comment elle s'était retrouvée mariée à Malfoy …

-Au revoir Hermione dit-elle tristement en la regardant partir

Sans aucun doute elle ne la reverrait pas de sitôt, elle en était sur Hermione allait maintenant éviter ce parc pour enfant.

Il était 17h30 et à cet instant le parc n'était plus aussi bondé, il n'y avait plus la queue aux balançoires et les cris étaient presque devenus des murmures. C'était comme une sorte de rendez-vous pour Ginny Potter , tous les mardis, elle se retrouvait assise sur un banc du parc a discuté de tout et de rien avec Grace Weasley, la femme de ron, tout en surveillant ses trois enfants et leurs deux cousins. Et pourtant aujourd'hui elle ne s'était pas doutée une seul seconde qu'elle allait revoir une vieille amie qui lui manquée affreusement .


End file.
